galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megabeast Hunter Bangray
Megabeast Hunter Bangray appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Megabeast Hunter Bangray (巨獣ハンターバングレイ Kyojū Hantā Bangurei) is a hunter had already hunt 99 Giant Animals for fun, and he targeted Earth for his 100th hunt, which in fact turned out to be Cube Whale. Later he was recruited by Ginis to join the Deathgalien, but refused. He is considered a galactic hunter who came to earth. He later joins Deathgalien. Bangray attacks Yamato Kazakiri and "revives" his mother by scanning his memory of her. He later kills Yamato's mother to make a fool out of him and put him in a deep despair. Later, Yamato actually realizes that his memory of his mother is a moment that he will never forget and then, as Zyuoh Eagle, charges at Bangray for messing with his memory. After that, Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Amigard and Trumpus by scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After "impressing" Ginis with his abilities, Bangray refused to join Deathgalien. He later interrupted Quval's Blood Game and fought him. During the fight, Bangray reveals to Quval that he knows a little about his past. Bangray targeted Yamato's old friend Daichi Hayashi and his now-wife Yui as reassurance that Yamato will fall into despair if he killed them. The rest of the Zyuohgers tried to keep him away but he defeated them all before Yamato finds out his plan and fights him as Zyuoh Gorilla. Bangray later escapes the fight and gets to Daichi and Yui but not before "reviving" Yabiker by scanning Leo's memory of him. After Zyuoh Gorilla defeats Yabiker, he changes to Zyuoh Eagle Instinct Awakened to fight Bangray and save Daichi and Yui. Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Halbergoi by scanning Zyuoh Eagle's memory of him. Having failed again to break Yamato, Bangray enacted a sadistic game to challenge the Zyuohger team as a whole. Ambushing Sela and Tusk on their way home from shopping, Bangray easily defeated the two Zyuohgers, knocking them unconscious before proceeding to create a copy of the pair from their own memories. With the others catching up to them, the Zyuohgers were faced with two pairs of Sela and Tusk whom had all been fitted with irremovable chest braces. Before taking his leave, Bangray explained that the braces were bombs that could not be physically removed without detonating, with the only way to save the real ones being to terminate the imposters lest the bombs detonate in half an hour. Bangray figured that the Zyuohgers would be able to catch the fakes, but this was all part of his plan as that would be when the "real hell" came. Sure enough, the fake pair, who were well aware of their true nature, were eventually found out due to their memory being too precise, but the Zyuohgers revealed that they were stalling to find a way to save both pairs due to being unwilling to hurt their friends even if they were fake. Ultimately, as detonation approached, the fake Sela and Tusk chose to sacrifice their own existence to save their original counterparts. Realizing that the imposters still had feelings and a right to live, the Zyuohgers were deeply disgusted by this game which made them all the more determined to take down Bangray. Bangray was in a warehouse with Zyuoh Gorilla, then Yamato forced Bangray to not take Cube Whale by saying "Don't take Cube Whale!". So, Zyuoh Gorilla punched him rapidly into the chest, then he took his cellphone. He gives it to Bangray, then called the others. He demanded Cube Whale, then Yamato said "Don't take Cube Whale!" again. The others heard him in the cellphone getting punch rapidly. Then yell "Yamato!" So they took Cube Whale to Mutsume Valley and saw them there. So Amu bring Cube Whale, and gave it to him. Then Amu got knocked off and then exploded them so Bangray took the scotch tape out of Yamato's mouth. So he yelled because the others exploded. When Bangray was about to break Cube Whale. They drilled through the mountains and then they fought and defeated him. Bangray requested Quval's assistance, but Quval cut his right hand off, handed Bangray a Continue coin, and left. Bangray enlarged himself, but the Zyuohgers formed the final combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King, and destroyed him with its Wild Tousai Dodeka King's Zyuoh Dynamite Stream. Following Bangray's death, Quval would make use of his hand that he had taken for himself. Initially testing its power by making use of memory constructs in his mental games with the Zyuohgers, Quval exploited its powers of replication to their full potential in his final plan to use the Zyuohgers to betray and destroy Ginis, who was responsible for the destruction of his home planet. Ultimately, however, the plan shattered when Ginis, seeing through Quval, stepped in personally and revealed his immensely intimidating true power. In a final bid for survival by earning Ginis' mercy, Quval proceeded on a final offensive to destroy all life on Earth only to be stopped by the Zyuohgers who destroyed Quval and the hand of Bangray along with him. Bangray was one of five villains who were revived by Gillmarda to fight the Zyuohgers and Ninningers. He engaged and was destroyed by the four heroines, ShiroNinger & MomoNinger as well as Zyuoh Shark & Zyuoh Tiger. Powers and Abilities * He can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the Deathgaliens the Zyuohgers have previously defeated, even as giants. However these duplicates lack their original personality and are mute. However it has been proven that Bangray can also give his duplicates their original personality and voice which is the case of Wakako Kazakiri, as well make them know that they are not the real ones as in the case of the Fake Sela and the Fake Tusk. * Regeneration: During his final battle with the Zyuohgers, Quval sliced Bangray's hand off, which he replaced with his own sword. Arsenals * Spaceship Yaban Great (ヤバングレイト Yaban Gureito): Bangray possesses his own personal spacecraft which he uses to travel through space on his hunt. * Bariblade (バリブレイド Baribureido): Bangray wields an Anchor-shaped blade for combat and can release energy slashes or thunder. When Quvalcuts off Bangray's right hand, he replaced it with the Bariblade, allowing him to shoot shockwave or energy blast. * Sickle: Bangray's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense and defense. * Fire Belt: Bangray's belt buckle can fire blue fire balls. * Space Air Freshener (宇宙消臭剤 Uchūshōshūzai): Bangray use it once to cover Dorobozu's smell. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Hunters Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Necromancers Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Nobutoshi Canna Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe